Boo Labs
Boo Science Laboratories, formerly known as Boondoxian Research Inc., and, most commonly, Boo Labs, is a massive scientific and technological development organisation. It has been responsible for several breakthrough discoveries and controls a large portion of Defence contracts. It is known to manufacture many products. Its enormous main facility is located just South of Apeiron, the regional capital of Boondoxia, however, like Boo Media, it maintains a strong international presence. Products Boo Labs is responsible for a multitude of commercial products. Boo Cleaner Boo Cleaner is a revolutionary cleaning fluid. Environmentally friendly, safe to use and extremely effective. The product has received worldwide acclaim and was named Product of the Year 2007. It's one of Boo Labs most successful products ever made and even gained support from Anti-Boo Labs politician, HRH King Zog II. BooOS An Open Source Operating system designed to replace the outdated Doorway OS which Ostentia has used for many years. It was released in direct competition with "os.exa", which was imported from Exilia, its country of origin. BooOS is packaged with another Boo Labs software product; the Fissure Security System, which is constantly updated by Boo Labs, and has often been compared with commercial packages. It also includes Aperture Explorer, an open source web browser. BooOS was introduced to the Education system in the controversial FSFE Act and has more recently attempted to access the government. Both pieces of legislation were created by the Boo Party. Calluna Calluna is a popular painkiller with very few side-effects. It is named after President Calluna, who once led Boondoxia several years ago. Its main ingredient is taken from the common heather plant. Exilia is known to have an aversion to the substance, going so far as to ban its use. An official statement has never been released. Other Products In addition to its commercial products, Boo Labs is also responsible for several not quite so commercially available ones. The Boo Party Contracts Boo Labs and the Boo Party have a long standing relationship. The Boo Party has often contracted Boo Labs for the creation of various things to operate as the Boo Party Private Enforcement League. *'The Communist Daleks' - Created for the use of the Democratian Boo Party, when democracy collapsed and the Boo Party were disbanded into the Boo Armed Forces, the Daleks were left leaderless and ended up rebelling. They have been wiped out by Autocratian and Exilian forces in the time since. The Ostentian Boo Party has never used them. *'The Boorg' - Cyborg entities that were constructed by the Ostentian Boo Party for a short time until public opinion forced them to also be decommissioned. *'The Boo Replicators' - Entirely mechanical constructs consisting of a multitude of self-replication capable blocks. They were designed by Boohistory herself for the Ostentian Boo Party and remain in use. They are wirelessly networked together and made subservient to the GLaBOOS. Military Contracts Boo Labs hold a large number of Ostentian DoD Contracts and is the producer of numerous forms of high-tech weaponry. This includes the BLHPD, or Boo Labs Handheld Portal Device, a prototype that can create portals through space. Controversy Several MPs are known to be shareholders in Boo Labs, notably the Boo Party. This has occasionally led to allegations of corruption, though no evidence has ever been found. Much like with Boo Media, the Democratian Boo Labs branch was also attacked pending the breakdown of democracy in the country. It is known, however, that one outpost survived in secret. This was later discovered and raided by Exilian Counter-Terrorist Forces. Before this, the same CT forces attempted to raid the Ostentian facility, but were outwitted by the automated defence systems and the GLaBOOS AI which controls the facility. Exilia and Boo Labs have clashed repeatedly over the years, following an enmity which started with a Boo Labs chemical plant exploding in the middle of Exa, killing off most of the surrounding neighbourhood. In more recent times Exilia has banned Calluna, raided Boo Labs facilities across the globe, accused Boo Labs of wasting government money breeding sub-standard Zombies and recently banned the organisation altogether under anti-terror laws. Due to Boo Labs' military contracts, a lot of its products remain secret to the public as does much of its massive facility. Rumours abound concerning what they could hold and range from the supernatural, such as a zombie making virus, to the more plausable, such as sonic weaponry. Boo Labs runs the Take a Wish scheme of purchasing the wishes of young children, for whom wishes are plentiful, and redistributing them to wish-deprived but otherwise healthy adults. Some have criticised this, though Boo Labs insist that it is for the best. External Links http://wwww.boolabs.com